poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Lacey goes to Ever After High: Dragon Games (full movie)
Connor Lacey goes to Ever After High: Dragon Games (full movie) is the 4th YIFM/Ever After High crossover made by Connor Lacey. It is a double episode with Connor Lacey joins The Jungle Bunch (2017). It will appear on Youtube in the near future. Summery After the events of Connor Lacey goes to Ever After High: Way Too Wonderland (full movie), Connor Lacey and Pals have been invited to the Dragon Games and when the Evil Queen escape from her prison and started to take Plot Raven Queen is gaining control over her powers and students are constantly asking her for favors around campus. Apple White sees Raven, greets her, Raven tells her that you-know-who is going to have an epic meltdown due to Raven's being late, and Apple tells her to go, go, go. Tiny, the giant, comes by and it turns out, the billy goats are in a jam, his jam. Apple tells him she'd be happy to help, but the Littlest Billy Goat says: "We want Raven, not you!". Raven is walking up to the Headmaster's office, and her friends, Lizzie Hearts, Darling Charming, and Madeline Hatter are by the stairs and tell her they wish her good luck and to stay away from the mirror. Headmaster Grimm reminds Raven to stay away from the glass, which she already knows. Grimm opens a door, Raven walks in and finds a dragon, who turns out to be her pet dragon Nevermore. She greets Nevermore and goes upstairs with her. There, Raven's mother, the Evil Queen is and greets Raven. Her mother tells her to be evil, tells her that they can rule Ever After High together, but Raven refuses. Raven gets angry and almost shatters the glass. Milton Grimm calls her to leave, which she does. The queen admits defeat…for now. Meanwhile, Snow White travels to work, checking on her daughter all the while. Her dwarf butlers provide her Apple's grades and social statistics. To Snow White's utter surprise, she finds that her daughter has been beaten on the most popular by none other than Raven. She decides on giving her daughter a call about this. Snow White decides to be brutally honest to her daughter, telling her that Raven has exceeded her popularity with her own. Apple gushes to her mother about how unfair it is, so her mother tries everything in her power to gather up a dwarf task force. Shortly after Apple ends the call, Raven enters the room and the two explain the happenings between them and their mothers. Late at night, Raven is fast asleep in her dorm while Apple is still up playing a MirrorPad app. She goes over to her magic mirror and asks its advice - little did she know that the Evil Queen is watching her from behind the mirror. The Evil Queen generates an apple from inside the mirror and sends it to the material plane, which guides Apple to the room of the Evil Queen's mirror cell. Upon meeting the Evil Queen herself, Apple is pushed too far by the Evil Queen after she receives harsh words of criticism. She throws the apple in her hands onto the mirror, shattering it and setting the Evil Queen free. Apple is eager on leaving, but reconsiders her decision after the Evil Queen reminds her that her reputation is on the line if any news gets out. Apple reluctantly agrees with her, but the Evil Queen is insistent on reasoning with Raven, but comes up with an alias and temporary identity; the daughter of the magic mirror, Mira Shards. The next day, Apple introduces Mira to her friends in the Castleteria. Apple and Mira spontaneously make their way through introductions with their friends. Moments later, Ashlynn comes in with Lizzie and Raven. Mira tries to praise Raven and play it cool, but it only results in Raven dismissing her mother by calling her a drama queen. Mira feels somewhat put-down, while Apple groans at the impact of Raven's unknowingly hurtful tease. Poppy and Holly come in the Castleteria with Nevermore, dolled up after her grooming session. Mira walks over and comments on how adorable Nevermore looks, who only responds in traumatized screeching and flying around the Castleteria full-grown size. In the end, Raven takes the blame for Nevermore's breakout. Mira is curious as to why Raven would take the fall like that, and suggests that she should have blamed Holly or Poppy for bringing Nevermore in the Castleteria in the first place. Raven comments on how it's wrong to act this way as opposed to acting as a friend. As the bell rings, Raven and Mira have their classes together. In General Villainy, Raven fails her test, to Mira's dismay as well. Mira encourages Raven to cast a spell on Badwolf to give her an A, because that was what she did in her old school. Raven gets suspicious about Mira's home-schooled facade, but before Mira can conjure up an explanation for herself Badwolf appears behind them, recommending Raven to take notes of Mira's evil behavior. In Grimmnastics, Mira casts a spell on Gingerbreadman's pole vault and prompts Raven to watch her. Gingerbreadman's pole vault is elongated by several times its own length. Raven and Mira have a laughing fit and Raven quietly admits that she wish she'd cast spells like that. Apple is disturbed at how quickly Raven has been convinced to be more lighthearted about being a bad student. When it's lunchtime, Mira shoos Darling and Cerise away, but Raven isn't happy at how Mira dismissed her friends off so easily. Poppy and Holly find Raven again, notifying her that Nevermore has escaped from their grasps. They, along with Raven, Apple, and Mira, look for Nevermore. When the girls are below campus, standing next to the old dragon stables, they hear a dragon cry and believe that Nevermore is the one producing the sound. Raven runs inside the stables but finds that Nevermore is okay. However it has become apparent that Legend, the only dragon from the original breed still alive, is in labor. After hearing this news,Daring faints. The girls set up a nest for the already-laid eggs. Raven takes in some information given in by Holly, claiming that dragon eggs need to heat near volcanoes for a few years in order for them to hatch. Raven casts a small flame spell, but Mira secretly amplifies her magic. Although they hatch in an instant, half of the batch turn evil due to the overheat. Later in the day, the baby dragons are playing with Legend while Raven speculates Mira riding Nevermore.Blondie is getting all of this recorded on her MirrorCast, which Snow White is watching. Instantly, she suspects that Mira is the Evil Queen is disguise and wishes to pay a visit to Ever After High, revealing Mira's secret. She also has another trick up her sleeve, which is to boost Apple's popularity, and her own, by giving a special announcement. The students are reeled in for an impromptu assembly, whose topic is top-secret. The headmaster introduces the students to former graduate and current queen, Snow White. Snow discusses the reinstatement of the dragon games after the baby dragons have hatched. She leads them outside to the courtyard, where she has already constructed a new arena for the dragons to compete in. Before she accepts any applause, she states that the dragon games plan was fabricated entirely by Apple, who should be the one to be commended for. Apple sheepishly walks upstage and has a word with her mother. Mira is appalled by how Snow White treats her money and family. Soon enough, she reveals herself as the Evil Queen, shocking everyone. The Evil Queen comes up with a pleasing proposition to Snow White involving a rekindling of their rivalry; who falls for it. She sets up a temporary pardon for the Evil Queen, just for old time's sake. When gathering orientation is over, Snow White offers Apple a ride back to school. In the car, Snow lets Apple on a little secret about her backup plan if the Evil Queen does go on a rampage: she introduces the booking glass mirror, which works by inputting a code and saying the words. The next day, signup is open to those who wish to compete in dragonsport. Raven exclaims that she doesn't want to get involved because her mom is a part of it. Faybelle hears this and flies up to the dragon games arena tower. There, she meets the Evil Queen herself and fills her in about Raven's words. She backlashes Raven and gives her word to the Evil Queen that she would do anything to be evil like her. The Evil Queen gives Faybelle a plan to follow. That night, Raven and Nevermore hang out by the dragon stables, but most people there are asleep. Eerie smoke seeps through the window and the two are rendered asleep. The Evil Queen shows up at Apple's dorm. Apple reveals Snow's plans about the booking glass to the Evil Queen, as she believes that the Evil Queen is solely helping Apple to achieve her happily ever after. But in order for her scheme to work, Apple must ensure that Raven gets to be a dragon rider. Apple's will for helping the Evil Queen is wavering, so the Evil Queen reminds her once again that if she isn't careful, her reputation may be ruined. The Evil Queen leaves Apple in tears. The next morning, Raven finds that Nevermore is missing. She looks around campus for her dragon, but is in no luck. Concurrently, the dragon games team and captain selections are underway. For the opening ceremony of the dragon games and since the dragons are inept of being ridden, the students are tasked to walk their dragons. Raven shows up shortly after that announcement, quizzing her mom where Nevermore is. From above, Raven hears a distressed cry let out by Nevermore, who is chained up. Faybelle sets Nevermore free and the Evil Queen uses her magic to force Nevermore back onto the ground. She then mounts Nevermore and challenges Snow White to fly with her. Snow White accepts her offer and their dragon games match between them commences. The stands are getting packed with people from the village as well, but according to the Evil Queen, this is just a diversion so that Faybelle has enough time to exchange the booking glass mirror with Daring's many others. When a dragon swoops in close, Faybelle loses her balance and drops the booking glass. Daring hands her one of his own by mistake, but shrugs it off due to the fact that their two mirrors look so alike Faybelle wouldn't even notice. When the match is over, Nevermore leaps into Raven's arms and they depart. The new dragon riders take the field with their baby dragons. Holly's baby dragon is being cared to by Lizzie and it is not very keen on moving. With force, Lizzie staggers back but is injured in the progress as the leash falls off. She is sent to the infirmary but wishes her team luck. Raven and Nevermore leave for the dragon stables, where Faybelle has put growing formula in the feeding trough. The other riders come in and their dragons snack off it. As soon as the first half of the dragon games for the day is over, the baby dragons are sent to the stables for refreshments. When the dragons are sent back out for round two of the games, the dragons have remarkably grown in size. When the match initiates, the coaches give their teams words of support. Apple's team scores the first goal, but when Darling's team is about to shoot, Apple is reminded by the Evil Queen to do whatever means necessary to win. Apple's dragon crashes into Darling's, who is knocked off. Darling falls onto the ground below, injuring her ankle in the process. Apple immediately regrets her move, but the Evil Queen is aware that all is going to plan. The game is timed-out by the referee, giving Raven time to decide to replacing Darling on the team until she has a full recovery. When they are playing, Raven gets hold of the ball first but is unable to play due to the fact that she has an argument with Apple midway. She eventually leaves the game and passes the ball to Apple, who scores for her team in the end, resulting in their victory. Although, Apple is feeling less than victorious as she wipes away her hot tears in frustration. Spotting Raven flying away on Nevermore, the Evil Queen casts a spell on Nevermore affecting her fire breath. Nevermore loses control and starts a rampage on the school, terrorizing the arena and leaving it to burn. Blondie is reporting all of this and asks for the Evil Queen's input. Snow White decides to put an end to this by recapturing the Evil Queen in the Mirror Realm, but notices that the mirror that she holds is a fake. The Evil Queen holds the "real" one that Faybelle brought to her and breaks the mirror. Daring finds his choice in mirrors commendable and admires himself in the actual booking glass that he got by mistake. Daring accidentally sucks himself in the mirror. He discovers that he cannot admire himself in the mirror in this realm, so he begins to lose his sanity. The headmaster is under a spell and gives the Evil Queen the school keys, making her the new headmistress of Ever After High. She promises to put justice before her choices, though. Darling discovers that Daring's left his hand mirror, which she finds unlike of him. When Nevermore runs out of fire, Raven and Nevermore head back to the stables, where she is consulted by Apple, reporting what Raven's accident has done to her. Raven is certain that her mother is behind this, but regardless of that, Apple states the fact that the Evil Queen worked so hard to free herself from mirror prison, all her efforts for Raven. By that point, Raven gets suspicious and Apple eventually admits that she set her mother free to ensure her happily ever after. Apple is gleeful for telling Raven to make her understand, but Raven does the exact opposite of that. She leaves Apple by ending their friendship. Apple attempts calling her mother, but she does so to no avail. The Evil Queen turns Snow White into a snake. Raven is being teased by other people and finds Darling walking past. She asks for a good hideout to someone who wants to be alone. Of course, Faybelle overhears this and notfies the Evil Queen of their flight away. Darling believes that Raven is talking about herself, so the two plan on meeting up together early morning the next day. In the dragon stables in the early morning, Raven finds Darling, but she is followed by Maddie,Ashlynn, Poppy, and Holly. Raven reluctantly agrees for them to go along. The Evil Queen is enraged of Raven's disappearance and thus curses the school into eternal darkness. When the girls reach the Enchanted Forest, Darling comes in contact with Featherly, a forest pixie. Featherly and her other forest pixie friends Deerla who comes in contact with Darling and heels her injured ankle andHarelow eventually show themselves, and lead the girls to a clearing where they can rest. Back at school, Apple is regretting her decision on letting Raven go, as she misses her company. The Evil Queen approaches Apple and commands Apple to leave her school. Without a second word, the Evil Queen expels Apple from her building, giving Apple a chance to find Raven. After Apple's plummet, the Evil Queen uses Apple to lead Faybelle (who is clutching a poison apple,) to Raven and company in the Enchanted Forest. Apple heads over to the dragon stables to find Braebyrn. Faybelle follows her and barely manages to keep up with their flight. When Apple and Braebyrn touch ground, they spot the forest pixies, who lead Apple to their hideout. In the forest pixies' place, Apple finds Raven and her friends sitting by the campfire. She uses this opportunity to apologize to Raven, who gladly accepts Apple's apology. When the girls sit down and have fruit, Faybelle slips the poison apple in the fruit basket and Apple eats it. Apple begins to have a coughing fit and faints on the ground, but she is sleeping instead of poisoned. Once some time has passed and the girls have drawn their conclusions about Apple's condition, Faybelle comes in with the evil dragons and they circle around the girls from high above. The forest pixies lend Raven their magic by creating a hazardous border to block them from attacking at night. It scares most of them away and Faybelle is forced to retreat back to school. The day after, Apple's makeshift funeral is set up and the girls give their condolences and final words of appreciation. Being in possession of the booking glass, Darling mentions setting Apple free from eternal slumber by making Daring follow his pre-determined destiny. The way she words her sentences sets Daring free from the Mirror Realm. Before he straightens himself up, Daring is grateful for being set free from the Mirror Realm. Later on, they are joined by several other students escaping to the Enchanted Forest. Some students notice that Raven is holding the booking glass, which she is certain they can use said item to recapture her mother. However, they are in need of the combination. Raven remembers that only a dark fairy has the abillity of unlocking a booking glass without needing to guess the combination. At school, Faybelle gives the Evil Queen a status report and sets up a celebratory cheer for herself. However, she acknowledges that her actions have come unnoticed and is shunned by the Evil Queen about how she doesn't deserve the credit. In the Enchanted Forest, the students are given hope when Daring returns to his confident self and prepares to move forward in his story after kissing Apple awake. When he does attempt a kiss, however, Apple still remains asleep. He kisses her cheek and her hand, but realizes that he is not her true Prince Charming. A defeated Daring accepts the reality of the matter. Afterwards, Raven fabricates a goodbye speech for Apple and wishes that she could change their fate from the beginning. Her own words convince her that there is still a way to stop her mother, by "making a deal with evil" in order to leave Ever After at peace. Before Raven departs, she gives Darling the booking glass and takes off with Nevermore to Ever After High. Raven loosely gives Darling hints on her later plans, one of them being swaying someone into a change of heart. The next Evil Queen MirrorCast stars Raven, dressed up in evil attire. When the broadcast is over, Faybelle appears and is outraged after hearing how Raven has switched sides. She is baffled and jealous over the fact that she is being tossed to the side while Raven gets all the attention. The Evil Queen and Faybelle have a quarrel, but the Evil Queen shows little concern for Faybelle following their argument. Faybelle wipes off angry tears and flies away, discarding the Evil Queen's magic satchel in the process. Back at Apple's funeral, Apple is woken up for a brief moment after struggling to breathe. Darling checks for her pulse and notices that it stops. Gathering herself, Darling prepares to give Apple CPR. As a warm light unexpectedly arises between them when they lock lips, Apple wakes up to everyone's simultaneous surprise and relief. Apple's sudsequent enquiry if Daring is the one who woke her is met with hesitant silence and the topic moves when Apple notices that Raven is nowhere to be found. She then reveals to everyone that she was the one who released the Evil Queen because she was tempted to achieve her happily ever after. Faybelle shows up with Legend and switches sides to get revenge at the Evil Queen for her ungratefulness. She aids the girls in unlocking the booking glass and they all take dragons to get Raven back. The Evil Queen and Raven are packing for their conquering spree. The Evil Queen observes Raven staring in the distance for no particular reason, so she questions Raven. The Evil Queen tests Raven to see if she is truly on her side - by proving her faith, Raven must toss Snow White and the staff into the void that the Evil Queen creates. Raven doesn't have the heart to do so, therefore she shoots the Evil Queen with a blast of magical energy. The Evil Queen expects as much, so she cages Raven and Nevermore. Raven spots Apple and her friends riding dragons coming back for her in the distance. The Evil Queen tends to the situation at hand, which buys Raven some time to free herself. When she does so, she climbs onto Nevermore and she sees to it by helping out her friends fight back. The Evil Queen leads the evil dragons to attack Apple and company. When Apple comes face-to-face with the Evil Queen, she has a go at trapping the Evil Queen, but the booking glass is snatched out of Apple's hands at the last minute. The Evil Queen is vengeful having been trapped there for a century, so she agrees on sending Apple there. Raven swoops in and sends the booking glass flying out of the Evil Queen's hand and catches it. She passes it to Apple and they have a final battle with the Evil Queen. Raven conjoins her strength with it of the booking glass against the Evil Queen's. The Evil Queen is then sent back to Mirror Prison and the curse inflicted upon Ever After High is lifted. The teachers and Snow White turn back into their human selves, and Raven still goes out of her way to visit her mother every now and then. It has come to Raven's attention that she is late for a dragon games match, so she steps out onto the field and everyone is waiting eagerly for the match to start. Trivia * The Ninja Steel Rangers, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock (Pokémon), May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Rotom, Lillie, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Yugi Moto, Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Bakura Ryou, Serenity Wheeler, Duke Devlin, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Jaden Yuki, Yubel, Syrus Truesdale, Chumley Huffington, Zane Truesdale, Bastion Misawa, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Blair Flannigan, Tyranno Hassleberry, Aster Phoenix, Adrian Gecko, Axel Brodie, Jesse Anderson, Yusei Fudo, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski, Leo (Yu-gi-oh! 5D's), Luna (Yu-gi-oh! 5D's), Yuma Tsukamo, Astral, Tori Meadow, Bronk Stone, Flip, Caswell, Kat, Vetrix, Trey, Quattro, Quinton, Reginald Shark Kastle, Dumon, Rio Kastle, Ray Shadows, Alito, Girag, Mizar, Kite Tenjo, Orbital 7, Lillybot, Yuya Sakaki, Zuzu, Declan, Gong, Sora, Ayu, Tatsuya, Futoshi, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, Chris Kratt, Martin Kratt, Aviva, Koki, Jimmy Z, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Galvanax, Cosmo Royale, Ripcon, Madame Odius, The Villain Empire and The Crime Empire will guest star in this film. * In this film, Connor and his friends have been * Ripcon, Count Dooku, Rito Revolto, Rocksteady and Bebop will work with the Evil Queen (Ever After High). * In this film, Ryan, Connor and thier teams have pet dragons. * In this film, Ryan meets the Evil Queen (Ever After High). * In this film, the Evil Queen makes a deal with Ryan if he can free her, she will make him the most popular student in Ever After High. * This mark the appearance of Rymona Badwolf. * The excitement continues in Connor Lacey goes to Ever After High: Epic Winter (full movie). * In this film, Ryan scanned the DNA of the Evil Queen and named the new alien the Evil Prince * * Scenes * Opening/The Annoucement for the Dragon Games * Apple White chats to Snow White/Raven Queen talks to Connor and Bertram * Later that night/Ryan frees the Evil Queen * /Meeting Mira Shards]] *Going to the new Dragon center/Ryan meets Rymona Badwolf */ * The Dragon Games/The chooseing of teams and captains * / * /At the Enchanted forest]] * / * / * /Ryan vs. The Evil Queen * /Happy ending]] Category:Ryantransformer Category:Connor Lacey Category:Ever After High crossovers